Eloise: Flippy's long lost sister
by fridix95
Summary: What happened to the soldiers that survived in the war? and their families? this is the story of Eloise, Flippy's younger sister that had just moved to happy tree town and discover her big brother's problem
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Well here's my first story, hope you like it****:**

_In the war, many families were destroyed or separed, in hands of the adversaries,but__… what happened to the ones that survived?_

Eloise was on her bed, hugging the teddy bear that her brother gave to her on the last birthday they were toghether, she was 12 and now she was 14, she was a blue bear with black hair picked on a ponytail, wearing a camo t-shirt and dog tags.

That day she had been thinking in her brother, they get separed when she get kidnapped by the Tiger general and his soldiers, since then, she hadn't hear anything about her brother.

She was very depressed and bored, so she get up and walk to her computer to chat, she nedded to talk to someone, inmediately her session was on a window get opened and it says:

_Sneaksp__yhotmail has added you as a friend, you want to:_

_*add this person_

_*refuse it_

Eloise desided to accept it, she likes to meet new people by chat and she clicked the first one, then another window opened saying "hi eloise"

She, a little confuse and worried ask "how are you?" and the extranger responded "eloise you can't remember me??" she write "no, please tell me your name" getting this answer "I'm sneaky"

Eloise after reading this smile and laugh writing this "sneaky?! Its really you?! OMG! How have you been? Do you know something about my brother?"

"I'm ok and I now where's your brother" "where? tell me tell me" "ok ok calm down, he lives in a town named "happy tree town" you only have to take a train to the south" "thak you so much, well, see you later, bye"

Eloise turn off the computer and started to make her bags, she didn't have many things only clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, her video camera, a photo album and a few CDs, and a backpack whit her ipod, cellphone and other stuff, the furniture was part of the little department she rented.

She close the door with key and run downstairs to the reception and give the keys to Al, an old gray wolf that was the owner of the building

"hi Al" "hi Eli, are you going to the beach, or for what is the bag?" "no, I'm going to look for my brother, so I come to leave the keys of my department" "so you're not going to come back uh?" "hum…no" "ok, good luck, and I hope you find your brother" "thaks Al, bye" "take care little girl"

Eloise was eager to arrive to the train station and see again her last relative: her brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, there's the first chapter of my first story**** yay! don't ask if Al is going to appear again, because the answer will be NO, I just needed someone that pick Eloise's keys ^ ^, wait for next chapter!**

**All the characters that apperar in this chapter belongs to Mondo Media**

**With the exception of Eloise and Al. **


	2. First friend, first dead

Well, here's part two hopes you like it:

Eloise was in the train looking through the window very bored while she was thinking "god! This is so BORING!" but lets leave our bored friend to go to happy tree town to visit one of it citizens: Flippy, the bear

Flippy was bored too, but he was in his house bored and alone, so he decided to go to the park and walk.

Meanwhile he was walking, he saw, far away of him, Giggles and Petunia having a tea party, then, he saw Sniffles, Lumpy and the Mole reading, and in the park he saw Flaky, Cuddles and Toothy playing football, then, Flippy sit under a tree, very sad, because of his mental dissorder, everyone was afraid of him, he didn't have somebody to talk with, no friends and no family, he was alone in the world, he was thinking "man! If I only have a single friend or someone to talk with!" then a dark voice sound on his head **"you don't need someone, we're perfect alone" **"YOU are perfect alone, I hate being alone and it's your fault!" **"bah! Is useless to talk to you, always blaming me of everyone's terror of being with you" **"shut up!"

Meanwhile, Eloise wake up in the train, she has falled asleep and she noticed that she had just arrived to the town, she take her backpack, her bag and get out of the train and start walking, in the town, it was beautiful, the sun was shining and the sky was clear, she was looking around when she heard something, it was a strange sound, like if someone were starving, then, she discover that the sound came from her stomach "I'm hungry" she said for herself and look for a cafe, restaurant or a place where she can eat something.

She continue walking until she saw a café named "happy tree cafe" then she though "wow, everything here is name happy tree something!" and she get in.

There, she sit on a tabouret next to a orange beaver that didn't have hand, and Eloise just look at them, noticing this, the beaver say, annoyed "what are you lookint at?" Eloise reacted and answer "how can you do manual things?" he answer mad "I use my mouth, head of feet" Eloise, noticing the beaver mood say "ok, so if you need help for something just look for me, oh! And by the way I'm Eloise what's your name?" the beaver say, in a better mood "I'm Handy" then they order their food and start eating.

When they get out of the restaurant Handy asked Eloise "you're new in town right?"

Eloise say "yes why?" and before the beaver can answer the restaurat explode because of a gas fugue making the windows broke and the cristals implanted the little bear, killing her but the beaver survived thanks to his hard hat and say to himself "I must explain her everything when she comes back" and started to roll with his feet the corpe and her bags to his truck.

When Eloise wake up, her head aches and she feels dizzy, then, she noticed that she was in a hospital and next to her was Handy, a yellow bunny and a red purcopine, the three of them happy of look that she was awake, then the bunny ask her

"hi! Are you ok? The first time always hurt but then you get used to it"

Eloise asked confused "first time of what?, what happened?, who are you?" Handy responded "first you must know that you die and come back to life, then…" Eloise interrupted him shouting "WHAT!!!??? I DIE AND NOW I'M ALIVE!!!??? THAT'S NOT LOGICAL!!!" then, the beaver tell her "if you let me continue you can understand every thing, ok?" Eloise, without shouting say "ok" and Handy countinue "well, in this town, people die and come to live again no matter in what way they die, they just come back to life, it's like a curse but, just like Cuddles says, you get used to it, you get it?" Eloise answer "I get it, now, could you please tell me who are they?" and she pointed the purcoupine and the bunny "oh!" Handy says "they are Cuddles and Flaky, I told them that you're new here and they wanted to meet you"

Eloise was happy, for first time in two years, somebody was taking care of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**yay! Chapter 2! Finally the original htf are apperaing, Handy is my 2° favorite character so I decided he meet Eloise first, heh, Eloise can be a littl annoying, but she's a good person, she tries to help people**

**Wait for next chapter**

**P.d. All the characters that appear in this chapter, with the exception of Eloise (that belongs to me), belongs to Mondo Media **


	3. New friends apperared

**Finally chapter 3!!!!!! Thanks everybody for your comments, I'm glad that many people read and like my story ^ ^ hopes you like this chapter**

**p.d I'm sorry if the last two chapters were short , I'm going to try to make them bigger**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eloise get out of the hospital with her new friends and meanwhile they were walking, Eloise ask them something "um, guys, could you please show me the town?, well, you now, I'm new and I want to know everybody here" Cuddles, response "I'm sorry, but I must go, I have a soccer game and I don't want to miss it" the bunny said meanwhile he start running, then he shouted "sorry!!" Eloise then look at Handy and Flaky and they said at unison "We'll go with you!" then Eloise smiled and they started walking to the town.

They were in the town and Handy and Flaky tell Eloise all the things that she needed to know, then a green squirrel that was hipperactive approvached them asking "HI!!!!!! WHO ARE YOU????? I'M NUTTY AND I LOVE CANDY DO YOU HAVE CANDY????" Eloise, exited by the squirrel's way to talk, answer shouting "HI NUTTY!! I'M ELOISE AND I DON'T HAVE CANDY" then, Nutty jump away from them, giggling, when he get out from their sight Eloise asked "what was that!?!" Flaky answer "t-that was N-Nutty, he love c-candy more t-than anything else" "yes" Handy said "but don't worry, he's a good friend"

They continued walking, when a blue skunk approvached them and she tell Handy "hi Handy! Who's your friend?" Handy, blushed, and said "h-hi P-Petunia, s-she's E-Eloi…" but he get interruped by Eloise that said "hi!, I'm Eloise, I'm new at town and Flaky and your boyfriend were just..." then, she get interruped by Petunia that said "Handy is not my boyfriend, we're just friends" Eloise rolled her eyes and said "yeah sure, that's what all of them say" Petunia blushed because Eloise's answer and then she said "um… I must go, nice to meet you Eloise, bye Flaky, bye Handy" and she start to run, then Eloise look at Handy with a satisfaction face and the beaver asked annoyed "what?" the blue bear responsed "you like eachother, why you don't date her?" "yeah why?" Flaky asked, she was interested too "um… well …" Handy said nervous, not knowing what answer, then Eloise started laughing, making Handy and Flaky get confussed, Flaky asked "what are you laughing at?" Eloise controled herself and say "because Handy's face was so funny!!! Hahahaha He didn't know what answer!!!" then Flaky looked at Handy and started laughing too, Handy get mad and started walking far away from them, when Eloise looked at the beaver she said "comn Handy! It's just a joke, don't be mad" "yeah" Flaky said "we won't tell her your feelings, Handy stopped walking and turn around happy saying to Flaky "oh yeah? Well what about if I tell Eloise who's the owner of your heart Flaky?" Flaky get a worried face and asked "y-you know?" Eloise didn't understand and when she was about to asked what Handy was meaning, the Mole kill Handy and Flaky hitting them with his car and then he crashed on a wall followed by a explosion.

Eloise call an ambulance and started walking to the park, she wasn't impressed, well, after all she knowed that they were going to came back so she didn't worry and dead didn't impressed her anymore, she promised herself that dead wouldn't make her cry again after THAT day.

When she arrived to the park, it was empty, nobody was there, Eloise sit on a swing, she didn't noticed it, but she was crying, that memorie make her cry, she thanks that she was alone, but then a turquoise sea otter, dressed like a pirate asked her "what's wrong?" Eloise still crying told him "nothing, it's only that I'm sad" then the sea otter say "I have never seen you in town, are you new here" "yes" Eloise say "I arrived here yesterday" "well in that case I'm going to introduce myself, I'm Russel" "I'm Eloise" Russel noticed that Eloise was very sad and he asked her "why you were crying?" Eloise answer "I miss my parents" "were are they?" Eloise point the sky, at first Russel didn't get it, but then he undrestand and say "I'm sorry, so, you don't have more family?" Eloise look at Russel and she told him "that's the reason I'm here, I'm looking for my brother" "who's your brother?" Russel asked "his name is Flippy" the blue bear said "he's a green bear" Russel know who was Flippy, but he didn't know if it was correct to take with him, maybe Eloise would remaind him the war and make him flipped out, but Eloise looked too sad that Russel get up and tell Eloise "follow me" Eloise get up and followed her new friend

Then they arrived to a house that it was more like a militar base, Russel tell Eloise "here, this is your brother's house" Eloise was so happy that she hugged Russel telling him "thank you Russel!!!!" Eloise said him "I'm too happy that I don't know how to thanks you" Russel blushed and he said "um, it's ok Eloise, you don't need to thanks me"

Eloise run to the house, she was too exited, after two years, she would see her brother again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**wow! I get inspired! I'm proud of myself ^ ^ well, I don't know why, but I get inspired when I have nothing else to do, so I think this in my history class, it's sooooooo boring hopes you like the pairing HandyxPetunia and the story wait for the next chapter****!!**

**P.D. I hate the Mole, and if you don't like that, click the back button**

**P.D.D. all the characters that apperear in this story (with the exception of Eloise) belongs to Mondo Media**

**P.D.D.D all comments are well received (that includes the bad ones)**

**P.D.D.D.D Look how many P.D!!!!! ^ ^ **


	4. Family reunion

**Chapter 4!!!!!! Yay! ****I want to submit two or three more chapters before my birthday arrives (it's on march 18) and two days after it, it's going to be in the movie theater "otra pelicula de huevos y un pollo" (it's mexican) and I'm going to watch it, so I'm not going to have time for write and I'm going to think only in the movie, so heres the part 4, enjoy!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Flippy was trying to clean his atic, but it was useless, it was just too dusty, when he was about to go, he hit with his foot a small green box with the words "war memories", curious, Flippy took the box and go to his living room, there he opened the box and discovered it have some photos and he started looking them.

On the first one, there was his sister Eloise playing soccer with a granade,on the next one, Sneaky, Mouse ka-boom and his saluting the camera, the last one broke Flippy's heart, it was a picture of Eloise hugging him, but he had an annoyed face, Flippy start crying, he can't believe that when she was with him, he used to think that she was annoying, but after she get kidnapped by the Tiger general, Flippy can't stopped thinking that maybe Eloise was death.

Flippy was thinking in his sister when someone knoked the door, Flippy go to see who was brave enough to visit his, well, since everybody discored his mental problem, they were afraid of him, when he opened the door, something push him to the ground while it shout "BROTHER!!!", Flippy was lying on the ground and the thing that dropped him, now was hugging him, he look down and he smiled, recognizing the thing that was hugging him and said "hi sister"

Eloise get up and help Flippy and she hug him again, but this time without pusshing him and Flippy hug her back, they were hugging eachother when a voice in Flippy's head said **"who's this b***h and why she's hugging you!?!" **Flippy answer him in his mind "don't call her like that!!!" and the voice answer **"why? Is she important for you?" **Flippy, mad, answer "she's my sister Eloise!!! It's not supposed that you are me and know everything that I know!?!" then the voice say, mad, **"yes, but I don't know things that happen BEFORE that I appeared" **then Flippy remember, it was true!, Eloise get kiddnaped and weeks later he started to flipped out.

Eloise stopped hugging her brother and look at him,but she noticed that he was like mad or pensative and she asked "are you ok?", Flippy looked at her and say "no", Eloise, worried asked "what's wrong?" and then the same voice talked in Flippy's head **"comn, tell her, she's asking for it!" **but Flippy know what his evil side was meaning, he wanted to get out and kill her, but he answer to the voice "I won't let you damage her" then the voice answer **"ok, it's going to be in MY way, we just need to wait" **then Eloise look at the coach, noticed the photos and start looking at them, wel she looked at the first one, she say excited "Flippy!! Do you remember this day? When I was playing with the granade and Mouse Ka-boom told me why I was so irresponsable, and then some soldiers attack us and I use that granade to kill them, do you remember that Flippy?"

Then the voice asked Flippy **"yes, do you remember that Flippy?" **he wanted Flippy flipped out **"especially that explosion, and blood of the soldiers? Do you remember it?", **Flippy, mad shout "SHUT UP!!!!" Eloise, scared and conffused say "but I was just…" Flippy, apologize saying "I was not for you", Eloise, now more confussed than scared get up, look around looking for some one, without found somebody and by accident drop and broke a jar, that, for Flippy, sounded like an explosion and he remember the war, the voice on his head say happy **"lets begin with the fun!"**

Flippy close his eyes and opened them again, but now his pupils were smallest and they were yellow, plus, his teeths were sharped and he looked evil

Eloise, still looking at the broken jar said "OMG! Brother I'm sorry, but don't worry, I'm going to clean it", but when she looked at her brother she discovered that he was not the same and she asked "what? It was that preccious?" Evil Flippy said "no don't worry, but if were you, I would start running" Eloise, noticing that Flippy's voice whas darker say "why?" and E. Flippy (E. means "Evil", I'm too lazy to write the complete word ^ ^) answer "because of this" and he take out his bowie knike and start approvaching Eloise

When he was enough close to her, E. Flippy try to cut Eloise's throat, but she evade his attack and say "WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU DOING BROTHER!!!" and E. Flippy answer "and who tell you that I'm your brother?", Eloise, confused say "but YOU are my brother", E. Flippy answer "no, I'm you brother's evil side" and attack Eloise again and she evade the attack again, but this time, she kick him in the forehead, making him angry saying "you want a fight? Ok, you asked for it"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OMG! Flippy finally flipped out! And he wants to kill Eloise O_o Finally is going to be a fight!!! Who will win?!? Eloise?? Evil Flippy?? Why I'm doing this questions?? Wait for more chapters**

**P.D. sorry for the bad words '^ ^**

**P.D.D. all the characters (with the exception of Eloise) belongs to Mondo Media**

**P.D.D.D. this one was think in history class too, I hate it too much .**


	5. Fight and escape

**Hey there!!! ****I'm really excited!!!! My birthday is TOMORROW!!!! (start jumping) and because is a very special day, reviewers will get a piece of cake ^ ^ **

**Here'****s the chapter num. 5, is the battle between Evil Flippy and Eloise!!! Who's going to win?!? Read and you'll know**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

E. Flippy, lookin mad, run aprovaching Eloise with his bowie knife, this time he was decided to kill her, the green bear attack Eloise, this time, succeeding, cutting her face, making it bleed, Eloise cry in pain "I just doesn't want to do this" she said as she took out her own bowie knife "but I need to defend myself"

E. Flippy laugh saying "and do you think a little bowie knike can hurt me?", then Eloise approvached and attack E. Flippy, cutting his right hand, E. Flippy shout in pain, but then he start laughing and say "take in mind that all the damage you do to me, you're damaging your brother too"

Eloise get stunned, he was right, she could't kill her brother, or not in the first day in two years they where together, she couldn't do it, her heart wouldn't take looking her last alive relative die and even worst, in her hands and she let go her bowie knife

E. Flippy smile, she was weaker that he through, now she was a easy prey, but then a voice in his head said "NO, DON'T KILL HER!!! PLEASE!!!" E. Flippy just ignore it and approvached the little blue bear that was kneed down on the floor and her face was covered in her own blood, E. Flippy put his bowie knife on her throat and say her "you're new right?, maybe you'll die forever and go to the hell, there you could visit mom and dad"

After listening this, Eloise get really mad, she might get a little mad sometimes, but if something really enraged her was somebody make her remember her parents saying things like E. Flippy just have said.

Eloise say "Ok, you asked for it and I don't mind what I can do to my brother, I know that's not permanent" and she pushed hard her adversary's face, making him let her go, E. Flippy say mad "Ok, I think this was going to be fun, but now it's definitive, I'm going to kill you", he started running with his bowie knife on his right hand, Eloise was just there, stand giving the back to the green bear that was about to kill her, but in the exact moment Eloise turn around, take E. Flippy's hand and bent it in the opposite direction making E. Flippy complain in pain, it was more of knowing that someone was more strong that him than his arm being almost broken

Eloise, enjoying her rival's pain say him "things are different when you're the victim right?" E. Flippy just looked at her, mad and answer "yes" but then he hit Eloise's stomach with his free hand, making her let go his arm, and he took the opportunity to put his knife on her throat again, Eloise was thinking how to get out of that situation, she was air-less thanks to the hit she received in the stomach, so she could't get out of there just like she used to get free, but then, she had an idea and say "so you're not my brother, BUT you are in my brother's body right?" E. Flippy no understanding say "yes, why?" and Eloise kick E. Flippy's... um...honor and get free

E. Flippy was laying in the ground, complaing, and Eloise get out of the house and start running, but moments later, she started to feel dizzy, she remember that her face was still bleedeing, she look back and see a trace of blood that make her think "OMG! If the loss blood don't kill me, the evil side of my brother is going to find and kill me", then she felt worst, falling in the grass, she was thinking that she preffer to die in that way than in her brother's hands, she was closing her eyes slowly, trying to stay awake, maybe someone will find her, maybe Russel was still over there and find her, but she was really bad, she couldn't ever get up

She was about to die when she see a blue flying squirrel approvach her, he was wearing a red mask that make him looked like a super hero, he looked at Eloise and carry her, then, he started to fly, but moments later, Eloise fainted

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**well, there's chapter 5, guess who saved Eloise, and which is going to be the next pairing ^ ^**

**wait for next chapter!!!!!!**

**P.D. all the characters that appeared in this story (with the exception of Eloise) belongs to Mondo Media**

**P.D. IT'S ALMOST MY BIRTHDAY!!!!! (I just wanted to say it, gifts are well received ^ ^)**


	6. Crush

**Well, here's chapter 6, I was reading the reviews and I noticed that more people is reading my story!!!! Yay!!! **

**And… that's all what I can say, hopes you like it!!! ^ ^ **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eloise woke up, she was in a hospital, but it wasn't the same hospital where she revived last time, this one was different, this was for the ones that survived to an accident

She looked to her right, and the blue flying squirrel that take her there was sit on a chair, looking at her, Eloise blushed, she had never cared about somebody look at her, but she didn't know why she felt strange him look her, finally the squirrel asked "I had never seen you around her, are you new?" Eloise answer "y-yes, I'm Eloise" the squirrel smiled and say "pretty name, I'm Splendid" and he extended his hand, Eloise took it and hand-shake with him, then she asked "Splendid, what happened and why I'm here?" Splendid get stunned and say " can't remember anything?" Eloise think and then she say "I can't remember how I get here, how I get here?" Splendid answer "I found you almost dying cause masive blood loss, so I carry you and bring you here, they transfused you blood, the doctor told me that I must tell that you can go to your house when you woke up" Eloise say "so I can go?" Splendid noddel yes with his head, Eloise get up but she noticed that she was wearing a very little hospital coat that doesn't cover almost anything of her body

Eloise blushed and look at Splendid that have his eyes very opened, Eloise cover herself with a blanket and say mad to Splendid "CLOSE YOUR EYES!!!", he reacted and cover his eyes with his hand, Eloise uncover herself and started looking for her clothes, meanwhile Splendid open alittle his fingers but he closed them quickly when Eloise shuted to him "DON'T LOOK!!!"

Splendid was really nervous, he had never been in the same room with an almost naked girl, well, she wasn't a girl, she was older, but he didn't know how to think, the situation was too strange to think, then he heard Eloise's voice telling "I found my clothes!" Splendid answer "good, now could you please get dressed?"

Eloise quick take off the hospital coat and put on her uniform, then she say "ok, you can open your eyes now", Splendid uncover his eyes and say "ok, do you want I take you to your home?" Eloise, noddled yes with her head

They were put of the hospital, when Eloise shut "OMG!!! NOOOO!!" Splendid look at her scared and asked "whats wrong?" Eloise answer "Handy still have my bag and my backpack, there are my clothes, my cell, my mp3 and… OMG!!! MY NECKLACE!!" Splendid try to calm her down saying "ok, don't worry, you'll get your bags back" Eloise say "no,I need them now, there is a golden necklace that my mom give to me, I don't wear it for evade somebody steal it, and now I lost it" Eloise was very sad, but Splendid tell her, "I'll find your necklace, where was the last time you see it?" and the blue bear answer "In Handy's truck"

"ok" Splendid say, he carry Eloise and started flying, looking for the truck, Eloise was fascinated, the town looked so little from the air, suddenly Splendid evade a tall building, Eloise get too scared that she hug very hard Splendid, that make him blush

Finally, they found the truck, Eloise try to opend the door, but she couldn't, she put a frustaded look, but then she had an idea, she take out a card and introduce it between the door and the door frame and started to pull it up and down until the door open, she get in, take her things, checked if the necklace was there, she liked it a lot, its pendant was shaped like a heart and it had writen "I love u", when she found it, she keep it again in her backpack and when she was leaving, she accidentally open a little case, she was about to close it when something took her attencion, it was a photo of Petunia, but somebody had draw with a red marker a red heart aroung her face

Eloise was stunned, then she smiled, took the picture and keep it on her backpack, then she get out of the truck and close it

Out, she asked Splendid he take her to the resurrection hospital, Splendid carry her again and fly, when they arrive, Splendid put Eloise on the ground, and the bear say "thank you for everything Splendid" he answer, blushing a little, "theres no p-problem" and Eloise kiss him on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Russel that was passing by there, look Eloise kissing Splendid's cheek, and get stunned, then he put his hand on his chest and say for himself "ouch! I think something inside me get broken" he put a sad face and started walking in a miserable way, but then he heard Eloise shouting "Hey Russel!! Come here!!!", the pirate approvached the bear that had just talk to him, while he was walking, he was thinkig "comn Russel, try to look the most normal you can", when he arrive, Splendid say "ok, I must go" and he go flying

Eloise look how Splendid fly away, meanwhile Russel was looking at her, he was thinking "wow! She's so pretty, I wonder if I have oportunity", then Eloise look at the sea otter and say "Russ, could you plea-" but she get interruped by Russel that say "sorry, but how did you call me?" Eloise smiled and say "Russ, it is bad? I can call you Russel, if you don't like Russ" but the pirate answer "n-no its ok" Eloise say "good, Russ, could you please come with me to visit Handy and Flaky to the hospital?" Russel answer "yes, why not?" and they get into the hospital

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**the coat part actually happened to my cousin!!! But it was different, ****because more people was there, and I saw it, so I think it would be funny if that happened to Eloise**

**oh! And if someone is confussed, Eloise just look at Russel as a friend, she didn't ever notice his feelings for her ^ ^**

**hopes you like it!!!**

**P.D. all the characters that apperar in this story (with the exception of Eloise) belongs to Mondo Media**


	7. Sad past

**Hi!!!! What's up!!!! Here's chapter 7 of this story!!!!! (sorry, I had just drink too much coca-cola and eated too much candy, that's why now I'm like Nutty) you must know that I won't be her****e in a week, so I'm writing this chapter and you won't know anything about me in a whole week**

**Enjoy!!!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eloise and Russel get into the hospital, but inmediatly the cop stopped them saying "you can't get in here with big bags" as he pointed Eloise's bag, she sighted and say "where does I can leave it?" the cop pointed some lockers the were in the waiting room, Eloise opened one and put there the bag, but she keep the backpack with her, she close the locker with key and keep it on her pocket, then she go to the reception and asked to the receptionis "escuse me, but could you please tell me where are the rooms of my friends Handy and Flaky?", the receptionist noodle with her head and look in a notebook, the she say "rooms 241 and 242" "thanks" the blue bear get approvach Russel that was waiting for her and she say "comn, I know were are they" and they go to the elevator

When they were in, Russel noticed the scar Eloise had on her face and he asked "what happened to you?, when I took you with your brother you didn't had that scar" Eloise, without looking at him say "Flippy did this", Russel gasped, Eloise get damaged by Flippy and he wasn't there to help her, but then he asked himself "how can she survived to Flippy?", Eloise, guessing what he was thinking say "I fight against my own brother, I don't know what happened, but he turned evil and he said that he wasn't my brother"

Then, a tear comes down from Eloise's eyes, she cleaned it and shout "agh!!! I'm getting weak!!!!" Russel, doesn't understandind asked "why you say that?" Eloise look at him and say "when I was younger, me and my mom get kidnapped by the enemys, I was 10 years old, and they used to tortured us, but one day, the general told my mom she must choose between her life…or mine" Russel was shoked, he can't belive it, how someone could be that evil?, and Eloise continue "she say that she preffer death before looking me dye, so, the general had a horrible idea, he separe me from my mom and took me to a room, there, he take another girl that had the same color of fur that I have, he put a plastic bag on her head and get out of the room, but with the girl instead of me, I look by the knob's hole to see what does the general was doing, he put the girl agains the wall and order his soldiers to shoot her"

Eloise was crying, it had passed a long time since she remember that day, the doors of the elevator open and they get out, Russel take Eloise to a bench and they sit there, Eloise continue "my mom, horrofied, try to kill the general, but she get stopped by two soldiers, and she shout him: "you kill her!!! Please kill me!!!, I can't live without my baby!!!" the general listened what he wanted, meanwhile, I was shouting to my mom trying to tell her that I was alive, but she didn't hear me, then, the general order to put her againts the wall, just like the little girl, my mom was against the wall, but then, the general take me out of the room, and say "see? Your dauther is ok, but, unfortunatelly, you already asked for death, so I can't do anything" Eloise was crying, Russel wanted to hug her, but he was too shy to do it, finally, Eloise control herself and continue "the general was about to give the order, when my mom look at me and say "honey, I want to give you this" and she take off her necklace and throw it to me, and she say "Eli, I love you and your brother, always remember that" and she get shooted, when I look her corpse falling I start shouting "MOMMY!!! MOMMY!!!!" then, the general look at me evily, but then, allies soldiers appear and defeacted the soldiers, but the general scaped, the soldiers take out all the prisioners the general had hidden, everybody was out, except me, I was next to my mom's corpse, one soldier approvached me and say "comn girl, we must go" , but I didn't wanted to leave, I wanted to be with my mom and the soldier asked me "what's your name?" I didn't wanted to talk, so I take off the dog tags my dad give me and I show them to the soldier, he read them and say "Eloise, we must go, I think I know your father" I huged my life-less mom and took the soldier's hand, meanwhile I was walking, I promised myself that death would never make me cry again, the soldier took me with my dad and one year later, he go to fight in the war, but he die in a explosion, then Flippy and I must go to the battle field, there I killed a lot of people,but I didn't feel any remorse, I though that anything would disturb me now, then, one year later I got kidnapped, I get free and try to live my life…alone, now I'm here in a hospital with a scar in my face that my brother did"

Russel was stunned, he can't believe that Eloise passed through so many misfortunes, he look at her that had her hands covering her face, she was really sad and he say "don't cry Eloise, don't remember the bad things, remember the good ones" Eloise sob and hugged Russel saying "thanks, you don't know how much that help me" she controlled herself and say "ok lets go" Eloise get up and get into the room 241, she wanted to clear a question she had since the last time she meet Flaky

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ok, ok, it's sad right?, I wanted to explain why Eloise get so sad when she must fight E. Flippy, well, now you know why, and why the necklace is so important for her, hopes you like it, it doesn't matter if it's sad, I promise is going to be the last sad chapter **

**P.D. all the characters that appear in this story (with the exception of Eloise and her mom) belongs to Mondo Media **


	8. the bet

**Well, here's chapter 8**** for my story, I noticed that not many people read my last chapter, maybe it was too bad (hit her head against a wall) whatever, on this chapter somebody is going to… better read!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eloise get into a room, there was Handy trying to grab a magazine, but he realize that he didn't have hands and put a frustrated look, "hi" Eloise said "bored?" Handy look at the bear and say "are you here to visit me or annoy me?" Eloise answer "but don't be mad!, I was just asking" then she approvach to the door and say "after all, I didn't want to see you, I came for visit Flaky" and she get out of the room, leaving Russel and Handy

"you like her don't you?" Handy asked to Russel, who got blused after listening the beaver's words and he answer "a-are you crazy!?!?!" Handy say "comn, you sigh everytime you see her, and I have seen you with her just for one minute!!!" Russel blushed, he hadn't noticed that. Handy, only for annoy Russel say "why don't you tell her?" the sea otter look at Handy saying "yeah, I'm going to tell her just like you to Petunia" Handy get stunned and say "ok, lets do it more interesting, what about a bet?" Russel answer "about what?" and the beaver answer "the first one that tell the truth to the girl that he likes, win" "and what does the loser must do?" Russel asked

Handy thinks for a moment and answer "the usual" Russel thinks for a moment and say "yah-har! Ok matey is a deal!!" and he extend his hand to handshake, Handy look at his nubs and put a frustated look "uh, sorry" Russel apologize

Meanwhile, Eloise get into Flaky's room, finding her friend reading a magazine and Eloise say "hi!, how have you been?" Flaky look at Eloise and smiled, then she say "hi, why you're here?" and Eloise answer "I came for visit you and ask you something"

Flaky look at her and say "what?" Eloise say "who was Handy talking about two days ago?" Flaky blushed, she know perfectly the answer, but she was too shy to tel her

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**well, that was short, I would do it more large, but my mom is going to use the computer so I must go **

**see you until the Monday, vacations, here I go!!!!**

**P.D. all the characters that appear on this story, with the exception of Eloise, belongz to Mondo Media**

**P.D.D. please review**


	9. WHAT!

**Well, finally is chapter 9 is her****e!!!! I passed almost a wole week out and now I must continue with my story**

**Lets see what happens**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"well?" Eloise asked "what's the answer?" Flaky look at her and say "how can I trust in you?" and Eloise answer "well, I know you a little but I'm your friend" Flaky get stunned, did Eloise had just tell her that they were friends? Maybe Eloise was like Cuddles, they make friends easy, Flaky look at her and say "can we go for a soda?" Eloise put a confused face, then she smiled and say "sure! But you'll tell me?" Flaky noddle yes with her head and they get out of the room

They go to the cafe that was on the hospital and Eloise bought two sodas, she give one to Flaky and start drinkig the soda, then Flaky say "I…I l-like…maybe you don't know him…I like a guy named Flippy" and in the moment Eloise hear the name Flippy she split out the soda she had on the mouth and say "WHAT!?!?!?!?!"

Flaky get stunned because Eloise's reaction and say "y-you know him?" Eloise say "YES!!! HE'S MY OLDER BROTHER!!!" Flaky say "s-so, you're Flippy's sister?" Eloise say "yes" she think for a while and a lamp turn on at the top of her head she look at Flaky and say happy "hey! What if we get a date with him for you!!!!" Flaky look at her and say "are you nuts!!!" and the blue bear asnwer "what's wrong with that?" the purcoupine say "many people think and say that I'm a boy" Eloise get stunned and say "what!?!?! Why?!?!" "because I almost spend all my time with boys and no with girls and I don't have eyelashes"

Eloise get stunned and say "well, lets change that!!!" Flaky, nervous, answer "h-how?" Eloise take Flaky's hand and start running, Flaky shout "were are you taking me?!?!" Eloise answer eager "I'm going to give you a new image!!!!" then she stopped and say "I can't do that alone" she look at Flaky and asked "besides you, Petunia and me, there's another girl in town?" and Flaky answer "yes, there's Giggles" "cool! Lets look for her!!" say Eloise and continue running

Giggles and Petunia were on her lemonade stand when Eloise and Flaky appear, and Petunia say "hi girls!! Want a lemoade?" Giggles look at Eloise and say "hi! Who are you?" she look at her and say "I'm Eloise, I'm new in town and I need your help girls"

Petunia and Giggles look at eachother, then they look at Eloise and say "for what?" she say eager "I want to change Flaky's image for get a date but I can't do it by myself, so could you please help me?" OF COURSE!!!" say Petunia "yes, but we need some makeup" say Giggles and she giggle, then the girls start walking to the mall

They were walking when Giggles asked to Flaky "so, with who you want to have a date Flaky?" the red purcoupine blushed and look at the ground, Eloise say "with my brother Flippy" Petunia and Giggles look at Eloise and say "YOU'RE FLIPPY'S SISTER!?!" Eloise sighted and say "why everybody shout it!?!?!" Petunia say nervous "y-you don't know that your brother have a mental problem?" Eloise look at her and say "what?" "yes" say Giggles "he have an PTSD" Eloise get even more confused and say "he have a what of who?" the three girls facepalm and sighted and Eloise asked "what?" Petunia say "I'm going to explain you: everytime your brother see something related to war, he flips-out and before you ask whats that, is that he get crazy and become very aggressive, killing everybody he see"

"wow" say Eloise "now I understand why he attack me" "he attack you?!?" Flaky say "and you survived?!?" Eloise say "yes, why?" Giggles say "almost, well, anybody survive when he flips-out" the blue bear answer "well, I survived because I fight agains him, but he cut me on my face" "um…can we please change the conversation?" asked Petunia "sure" say Giggles and they continue walking

When they arrive to the mall, the girls went to buy shampoo and other thing, there, Eloise say "I'm going to look for a special conditioner for the dandruff" the other girls noddle with the head and Eloise start walking alone looking for a good conditioner when a disco ball fall from nowhere, Eloise look at it and asked herself "where the hell that came from?" then, a orange bear with a big afro and 70's clothes approvached her dancing and say in a flirting way "hey there sweetlips, can you tell me your name?" Eloise say "why? You don't have one?" the bear get stunned because of the answer and say "yes, I have one, I'm the great Disco Bear!!!" Eloise say "well, I don't know about you, but I have more important things for do, like look how the grass grow up" and she start walking away but Disco Bear take her hand and approvach Eloise trying to kiss her, but she quickly move her head evading his lips and she punch him on the face, he let go her and she say "leave me alone you bastard!!!" and she start running

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**well, that was chapter 9!! Phew! That was long!!! I'm proud of myself ^ ^**

**On this chapter Eloise finnaly know what happened to Flippy when she was on his house, yes I know, she's not part of the smat guy's group**

**And finally Flaky say that she likes Flippy!!!! Yay!!!! What can I do? I love that pairing!!!**

**Hopes you like it!!!**

**P.D. All the characters that appears on this story (with the exception of Eloise) belongs to Mondo Media**

**P.D.D. please review**

**P.D.D.D. long time ago I didn't put so many P.D. ^ ^**


	10. Disturbia

**Well, here's chapter 10 of my story!!! ****I want to thank a lot of people, but they are too much, after all, they know that I'm talking about them**

**T****hanks everybody!!!**

**P.D. ****you'll know a lot about me, I won't go to school until may 6, there's an epidemy of influenza here in Mexico and schools are closed!!! yay!!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eloise arrive furious were the rest of the girls were, and noticing her mood, they asked her "what's wrong?" and the blue bear answer "a stupid bastard try to flirt with me, he-" but she get interruped by Giggles, Petunia and Flaky that say at unison "Disco Bear" Eloise say "you know him?!?" and Petunia answer "yes, he flirts with every girl he looks" and Giggles say "but almost always he kill us" Eloise get stunned and say "stupid womanizer, I'm glad I hit him" and Flaky say "y-you hit him?!?" and the blue bear answer "yes, I punch him on the face, why?", the three girls look at her and Eloise asked "what? You think I'm aggressive?" and Flaky answer "a little" then Eloise say "you're not the firsts ones"

After that, they continue looking for things for change Flaky's image, while Eloise was walking around, she take out of her backpack her Mp3 and listen music, the first song she listened was "Disturbia" by Rihanna and she started singing:

What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now

No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
I'm a light on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort

Put on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' phone calls  
The phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster

Put on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Release me from this curse  
I'm trying to remain tame  
But I'm struggling  
You can't go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh

Put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

She was singing so hard that everybody around was looking at her, she didn't realize this until the song finished and whan she realized that the people that was there was watching her, she waited for the laughs, but instead of laughs, she hear claps, people was claping at her, then, Petunia, Giggles and Flaky approvached her and Giggles say "you sing increadible!!" and Flaky add "yes!! You have a beautiful voice!!" Eloise get stunned and say "me!?! Singing well!?! You really think that?!?", and Petunia answer "yes, you know what?, the happy tree band is looking for a vocalist, why don't you go to audition?" Eloise think for a moment and say "maybe, but first, we must change Flaky's image"

After paying, the four girls get out of the mall and Flaky asked "now were are we going?" and Eloise answer "I don't have house here yet" but Petunia say "we can go to my house!!!" and Giggles say "ok, lets go"

They were walking to Petunia's house when Eloise shout "SHIT!!", Petunia, Flaky and Giggles turn around and say "what happened?!?!" and the bear answer "I FORGET MY BAG IN THE HOSPITAL!!!" but Giggles try to calm her down saying "don't worry, if you leave it on a locker and you have the key, nobody can take it, I'll go for it with you tomorrow" Eloise look at her and smile, then she say "thanks" and they continue walking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**well, now everybody know Eloise's talent (besides fight), do you think she'll go to audition? And if she go, do you think she's going to be acepted? Hmmm… how knows, wait for next chapter!! (as you can see, Eloise doesn't have good memorie .)**

**P.D. all the characters belong to Mondo media (except Eloise, she belongs me)**

**P.D.D. "Disturbia" by Rihanna belongs to… Rihanna? Or somebody else, whatever, it doesn't belong me**

**P.D.D.D. please review ^ ^**

**P.D.D.D.D. thanks for everybody that had reviewed on last chapters!!**

**P.D.D.D.D.D. LOOK HOW MANY P.D.!!!! :D**


	11. Girls

**Well, here'****s chapter 11, wow!! I would never thouth that I could reach this much!!! Thanks a lot to everybody that had review on my story!!**

**Please review!!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flippy was still on the floor, he still feel the pain of the last hit Eloise give to his evil side, he get up slowly and he say to his evil side "don't try to fight againts her again!! I always get the conscecuences of your stupidity!!" his evil side answer "**don't blame me!! How could I know that she would fight so unfair if I don't know her?!?**"

Flippy sighted and sit on the coach, he finally had someone to talk with and his evil side try to kill her!!!

"well, I think my destiny is to be along for ever" he said to himself while look a picture that was on a table, it was a picture of all the ones that were on his last birthday party, Flippy feels terrible, Flaky had made him a party and he screw it up

Flippy looks at Flaky, he felt strange everytime he was near to her, maybe it was…love?, Flippy think on asking her out, what will she say? Would she accept? What if not? What if yes? He was every confussed, he needed help, maybe, but from who?

He couldn't think on somebody, until someone reached his head, Eloise!! Yeah!! She was perfect!! She was a girl, maybe she know about that kind of things and maybe she would help him!!!

Flippy get up excited, he finally know someone that could help him…but then he sit down again, depressed, he think for himself "how can I think that there's a possibility Flaky can like me? I think I ever scare her, besides, maybe Eloise would never want to see me again" he was thinking this when his evil side said "**we don't need anyone, specially that stupid purcoupine and that f*ckuing bear!!**" "shut up" Flippy answer mad

Meanwhile, on Petunia's house:

"this is impossible!" Eloise complain, Petunia, Giggles and her had been trying to take out the dranduff from Flaky's quills for an hour and they couldn't take it out

"well, I-I think I must stay like this" say Flaky, a little bit sad, Eloise, that had taken the thing now like a challenge say "of course not!! I'm going to leave you without dranduff" she take a comb and try to brush the quills "maybe if I try here…ow!! stupid quill…maybe from here…ow! Lets try here…ow! I can't!!" she sit on the floor angry, she looks at her arms and hands, they had some blood because Flaky's quills injured her

Petunia noticing that Eloise was dirty, get scared, she took Eloise from the one of her arms and take her to the bathroom, there, she start washing Eloise's arm saying "your arm is dirty, I must clean it" Eloise, confused, asked "why you wash my arm? I can put some water on it, I don't need soap for some little injures" because she noticed that Petunia didn't answer she look at Giggles and put a face like saying "what's wrong with her?" Giggles answer her "she have an problem, she wants everything be clean"

Eloise look at Petunia washing her arm when she got an idea "I KNOW!!" she shouted eager, Petunia let her go saying "what did you get?" Eloise get a big cuvette and fill it with water, then she put shampoo on it and she mixed it, she aprovached Flaky and take her to the shower and she told her "close your eyes"

Flaky closed her eyes just like Eloise told her, then Eloise, Giggles and Petunia turned around the cuvette on Flaky, washing away all the dranduff, Flaky shouted, she didn't expected that, she opened her eyes, and look and Eloise asking her "why you did that?!?" Eloise didn't answer and Giggles aprovached Flaky with a mirror and she put it infront of her saying "what do you think Flaky?"

Flaky get stunned, she looked at herself on the mirror, she looked really diferent without her dranduff, she smiled and look at her friends saying "thank you"

The girs smiled and then Petunia say "now we must look for something that make you look more like a girl" Eloise look at her and say "what?!? We just need to put her some eyelashes and that's all!!, I wear a military uniform that's not very girlish and I don't look like a boy" Petunia look at her and say "yes, but you have hair and you pick it on a very girlish ponytail" Eloise didn't know what to answer and say "touché"

"well, is enough girls" say Giggles, she didn't like to see her friends argue "we just need to put Flaky some eyelashes" the three girls agree and take out some make-up and start making-up Flaky, meanwhile Giggles was working on Flaky, Petunia asked Eloise "why you think Handy was my boyfriend?" Eloise smiled and say "because he get very nervous when he's near to you" Giggles say "yeah, Petunia, you hadn't never noticed what he feels for you?" she giggled and continue talking "you know, you both make a good couple" Petunia blushed and then Eloise say "wait here!! I'm going to show you something" and she run to look for her backpack (A/N she didn't leave it on the hospital, she keep it with her) she get back with it and she take out of it the picture she founded on Handy's truck and she showed it to Petunia, who blushed deeper when she looked at the picture, she look at Eloise and say "where do you found it?" Eloise giggle and say "on Handy's truck" Petunia just stay stunned looking at the picture and she didn't say something

Giggles look at Eloise and asked "well Eloise, besides us, Handy, and Flippy, who else you had know?" Eloise think for a moment and she answer "hmmm, Cuddles, Nutty, Splendid… oh, and Russel, he had been so kind with me!!" Giggles, Petunia and Flaky looked at eachother smiling, Eloise say confused "what?" Giggles say "so, he had been kind with you?" and Eloise answer "yes, why?" then Petunia say "well, he had been kind in what way?" Eloise, even more confused asked "w-what do you mean?" Flaky answer smiling "they say if you don't think if is the posibility that he LIKES you" Eloise get stunned and she blushed a bit, she think for a moment and say "I-I don't know, m-maybe yes" the three girls giggle and Giggles answer "well, now the important thing is, you like him back?" Eloise look at the floor, she blushed a bit and say "w-well…y-yes…a bit" after hearing this, Petunia, Giggles and Flaky start singing "Eloise and Russel sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Eloise say sarcastic ".ha. it was sooo funny"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**well, that's all, hopes you like it, and sorry if it take time, I was ideas-less ^ ^**

**P.D. all the characters with the exception of Eloise belong to Mondo Media and bla, bla, bla, I'm too lazy for write everything -_-U**


	12. I can't think for a good title!

**Well, here's chapter 12 of my story, sorry if I haven't update but I was ideas-less and very lazy too****, so now I have ideas (nobody and anything will take out this lazy that's inside me XD)**

**Well, here's the next chapter hopes you like it!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know girls" Flaky say "I like how I look but…" "but what" Eloise asked "is just that I'm too nervous of what does the people will think about me" "naaaa, don't worry Flaky" Eloise say cheerful "I bet that a lot of people think that I'm too agressive, that I can be kinda freak and other things but I don't care I just say: that's me, deal with it!!" Flaky giggle nervous, she wished she could be so secure like Eloise

"ok, so what about to go to a walk girls?" Petunia asked and all the girls nodded yes

The four girls were walking on the town when a gas station explode, inmediately Flaky, Petunia and Giggles turn to see Eloise, they hardly know her and she was a militar, what if she had the same problem as Flippy?!?

Eloise just stay there and say "what?" when she say that the three girls sigh in reliefe but then a car that get launched by the explosion hit Gliggles killing her inmediately and her blood cover Petunia, Flaky and Eloise

Petunia look at herself and start running while she was shouting "I'M DIRTY!! I'M DIRTY!!"

Flaky look at herself too then she look at Eloise who was cleaning her uniform very calm with a piece of paper, Flaky get stunned and asked her "how can you be so calm?!? Our friend had just die!!" Eloise clean her dogstags and say "on war, I used to see people die and kill, I even kill many times, on any other place I would provably be very sad but here death is not permanet, so I won't cry here, besides I promise myself that death will never see me cry again"

Flaky get confused and say "what a strange promise, why you did it?" Eloise sigh and say "I…I just don't feel like…tell it to someone right now…if you want to know it, please ask Russell, he know what happened" Flaky put a blank expression and say "why he know it?" "because I told it to him, but I don't want to tell it ever again" Eloise say while she was walking "why?" Flaky asked, she wanted to know, Eloise continue walking and say "for keep everyone safe" Flaky didn't get why she said that but she noticed that Eloise didn't wanted to talk about it, so she walked next to her in silence

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

now they were walking in the park and Eloise sighed, she looks at Flaky and say "I'm sorry, I didn't meat to be so...hard" Flaky look at her and say "no problem, and so what if you don't want to talk about it, its ok"

Eloise start singing the song "so what" by pink, and Flaky just listen to her, but then Eloise start singing even more and more loud until she was shouting the lyrics, Flaky look aruond and say "Eloise, not so loud, everyone is looking at us" Eloise stop singing and say still shouting "so what? I don't care if they look at me!!" Flaky say "yeah, but I care if they look at me with my new image" Eloise shout even harder "so? I change your image to make the world notice it!! Comn Flaky sing with me!!" Flaky giggle shyly and start singing too, but very low, then she start singing a bit louder then the song ended and Eloise look at the purcoupine and say "very good Flaky!! Now lets sing another song!!" Flaky was about to say something when a disco ball fall from nowhere, the two girls look at it and they say "oh no"

Disco Bear approvach them dancing and say "hey there pretty chicks, who want to dance?"

Eloise and Flaky sighed and start walking away from the bear, but he approvach Flaky, put his arm aruond her shoulder and say "hey beauty, I hadn't see you before, where had you been all my life?" Flaky look at him and say "well for you just crossing the street" Disco Bear get stunned and asked "FLAKY?!?"

Eloise try not to laugh too hard at Disco Bear's reaction and she just waited for see Flaky's answer

Flaky just stay there, without saying nothing, with a sad expresion, when Eloise noticed that, she look at the bear and say "of course she's Flaky!! Can't you recognize Flaky when you see her? Huh? Answer me!!" Disco Bear look at her, he let go Flaky and say "hey, I know you, you are the girl that it me in the maket, aren't you?" "yeah, so?" Eloise answer

"you didn't gave me your name" Disco Bear say. Eloise sighed and say "Eloise" Disco Bear smiled and aprovach more to her "well, Eloise, I like aggressive girls, what about a kiss?" he say while he aprovach his mouth to Eloise's face, Eloise try to leave but he hold her by the hips, he was about to kiss her when someone say "yar, better leave her lass"

Disco Bear turn around and see Russell stand there, not too far from them "don't you see that I'm busy?" Disco Bear said "no, I just see that you're trying to kiss Flippy's sister" Russell say trying to stay calmed, he didn't wanted to look so obious that he was mad

Disco Bear let go Eloise and say "she's Flippy's sister?!" and he look at Eloise who nodded yes, then he look at Russell that say "yarr, of course, don't you see her outfit? She's a militar too" Disco Bear turn to see Eloise again and the sea otter continue talking "I don't know what you think, but I wouldn't like to make Flippy mad if he see me flirting with his little sis" Then Flaky get the point of what Russell was trying to do and say "o-or maybe he won't get mad, he just always keep an eye on you" "and for that he must be really near" Eloise say understanding her friend's plan

"ok, I get it, I'm going now, but is not going to end like this baby" Disco Bear say to Eloise and he leave

Eloise look at Russell and when Disco Bear was far away enough, she hug Russell while she say "thank you so much!! I'm so glad you did that!!" she kiss him on the cheek and then she hugged him again; Flaky giggled at the scene, Eloise was hugging a really blushed Russell

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**well, there's chapter 12, as I had just said, sorry for taking too much, but I needed inspiration hahaha!! And I does find it in a beautiful song!! Is called "yo quisiera" by Reik****. sorry, but is in spanish, is about a guy that is in love with his best female friend, but he's too shy to tell her the true (guess why I get inspired with that song)**

**P.D. All the characters (with the esception of Eloise) belongs to Mondo Media**

**P.D.D. please review**

**P.D.D.D. I'm hungry X3**


	13. Thieves

**Another chapte****r!! Yay!! Im really bored and school is about to start AHHHH!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *****knee down and shout to the sky***** **

***sigh*thanks for ****read this crap, and sorry if my english is bad T_T (yeah, I'm still a bit depressed)**

**Hopes you like this one!!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eloise smiled and then she remember that she still had to get her bags to the hospital so she start running while she shout " I must go!! Bye!!"

When she was far away Flaky say "hee hee, you like her don't you?" Russell just blused a bit and say "w-what?" Flaky giggle and continue "you blush when she kissed you and you didn't wanted Disco Bear kiss her"

Russell just look at the purcoupine and say "w-well, yeah, I-I think she's really cute" he kneed down and beg Flaky "but please don't tell anyone!! Especially her!!"

Flaky say "don't worry, I wont tell anyone" the sea otter get up and say "yaar!! Thanks Flaky!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Eloise was running to the hospital, when she arrived, she take some time to catch her breath again

Inside the hospital, there was a lot of people injured and even death, Eloise just look stunned and she remember when she was on war, people injured, dying and having lots of pain, she felt something weird inside her, like if something evil and dark wanted to get out of her

Eloise shook her head, take her bags and get out of there, outside, the strange feeling dissapear

"hmmmm, that was weird" she said for herself and ccontinue walking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eloise had walked like 30 minutes, she was tired and now she didn't know where she was

"fuc*!! Now I'm not only tired, now I'm lost!!!!!!" she sit on a bench and put her bags on the floor

She take her backpack and open a little box, inside it, there was a golden necklace with a heart shape pendant

Eloise sighted, she really missed her mom, she was looking at the necklace when a green raccoon wearing a fendore approvach her and touch her shoulder, she turn aroundand ask "yeah?" but when she turn her head, another raccoon take the necklace and start running

Eloise get up and start shouting "HEY gimme that!!!!" she turn around and noticed that the raccoon with the fendora had dissapeared

"those damn thieves" Eloise say for herself and start chasing the two raccoons, when she was close enough, she take one of the raccoons' tail and make him fall off, then, she noticed that the one that was still running had the necklace

"if you move from here, you are dead" Eloise say to the raccoon and take out her bowie knife, approvaching it to the raccoon's neck "you get it?"

The racoon just nodded in fear, Eloise continue running chasing the other raccoon while the one that was on the floor say for himself "she kinda remind me someone…"

Eloise was really near to the raccoon, but she couldn't get him, so she jumped and fall on him, she take her necklace and get up, then she start walking away

Then she got an idea, she look at the raccoon and smiled, then she say "you know Flippy?"

The raccoon answer "the war veteran?" Eloise nodded and say "you know where he lives?"

The raccoon nooded and say "why you want to go?"

The blue bear answer "yes, he's my brother and I'm lost, so you are going to help me, ok?"

The raccoon look at her and say a bit nervous "F-Flippy is you b-brother?" Eloise say "yes, why?"

He just say "nothing and, why I must take you there? What if I don't want to help you?" Eloise think of a moment and say "I'm going to act like if I were in war again" she say and take out her bowie knife "and if my brother is like I see yesterday, I'm worst than him"

The raccoon just get stunned and say "ok ok, I'll help you" Eloise smiled and keep her bowie knife "ok, lets go" but the raccoon stopped her and say "can we go for Lifty?"

Eloise say "who's Lifty?" the raccoon answer "is my brother, and I haven't introduce myself, I'm Shifty" and he take Eloise's hand and shake it

Eloise just look at him and say "hum, ok, comn lets go for your brother and my bags"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eloise arrived ther brother's house helped by the twins, she waved them godbye and nocked the door of the house, then, the door open, and Flippy get out

"Eloise?" Flippy asked

"yup" the blue bear say and smiled, then she get into the house "I hope you dont mind if I live here from now, you know, I'm new here and I dont have money for buy a house or a department"

Flippy just see how his sister was talking and talking and looking all the house, then he stand infront of her and say "ok sis, you can stay here, but, you dont care what happened yesterday?"

Eloise look at her brother and answer "that's another reason I'm here bro, I want to know what happened to you?"

Flippy sit on the couch and sigh, he look at his sister and say "I...I dont want to talk about it right now"

The little bear approvach Flippy and say "awww comn bro tell me!!"

The war veteran look at his sis and say "ok, when I look or hear something that reminds me the war, my evil side came out and...." "and?" Eloise asked

"and he kills everyone around, that's why I almost never get out, I dont want to hurt anyone, especially...."

"who?" Eloise asked "whowhowhowhowho?!?" Flippy blushed abit and say "hum..."

Eloise noticed the red color on her brother's face and say eager "IS A GIRL!!! you dont want to hurt a girl!! you are in love!! who's it?!?"

Flippy look at his sister and say "no one!" Eloise smile and say "ok" then she remeber Flaky and asked "is Flaky?"

Flippy blushed more and nodded yes

Eloise shouted and say "that's great!! now you two can be togheter!!" Flippy look at her and say "what?!?" "as you hear" Eloise continue "she likes you too!! she even change her image for caugh your attention and look prettier!!"

Flippy just blushed and he didnt say anything

"ok, then, I want to ask, since when or why your evil side came out?" Eloise asked

"I dont want to talk about it" Flippy say angry, Eloise say "ok, then I think I now who can help me" she take out her bowie knife and put it on the palm of her hand, she pressed and some blood start puring to the floor "look Flippy, blood, does this remind you something?" she say and approvach it to Flippy's face, who look at Eloise's hand covered in blood, then his evil side get out, his eyes were yellow and his teeth were sharped, he look at Eloise and smiled

"hehe, hi again" Eloise look at him and say "ok, first I'm going to say that I want you to tell me why you exist and since when"

Evil Flippy look at her mad and say "hmmm, what if I dont want?"

Eloise say "you are going to know me mad" and smiled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**well, there's chapter 13, hopes you like it!!!!**

**P.D. all characters belong to Mondo Media (with the excetion of Eloise)**

**P.D.D. I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL!!!!!!!!**


End file.
